


Естественный ход вещей

by Uccello_Spreo, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Хорошо, когда о тебе есть кому позаботиться.





	Естественный ход вещей

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: безудержный флафф с целью хотя бы так откомфортить Себастиана, который не высыпается.

— Выдели мне два дня, — говорит Крис, стискивая телефон в ладони, а в динамике раздается протяжное: «М-м-м-м... Я не уверен, что у меня получится». Голос — слабый, слова — нечеткие, и Крис скорее угадывает, что хотел сказать Себастиан, чем действительно это слышит. — Два дня, Баз. Ты не пожалеешь.

«Я сейчас ни на что не гожусь», — все так же едва отзывается Себастиан, а Крис трет пальцами глаза и вздыхает: как будто это не очевидно. Как будто это важно.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя с пятницы несколько дней свободны.

«Ну да, только я...» — силится сказать Себастиан и предательски громко зевает.

— В пятницу я тебя заберу.

После пары секунд тишины Себастиан со вздохом соглашается, и Крис даже не сомневается, что это согласие ему дано потому, что нет сил спорить. Не давая шансов отказать, он быстро прощается и открывает сайт ближайшей кемпинга с приглянувшимся ему изолированным двухэтажным домом, к крыльцу которого от самых ворот ведёт дорожка, обрамленная фонариками.

Пятница.

Себастиан открывает дверь квартиры, и Крис, видя его состояние, удивлен, что тот помнит их договоренность. Но Баз действительно помнит: он удобно одет и готов к выходу, у двери стоит знакомая серая сумка со сменным бельем и прочей мелочевкой. О поездке за город Крис его не предупреждал, поэтому Себастиан уверен, что они проведут выходные в номере, но как бы не так. Подхватив сумку, Крис выходит в длинный коридор, Себастиан молча запирает замок, и они медленно — под шаг Себастиана — бредут к лифтам. Мягкий красный ковер с зелено-желтым орнаментом по бокам пружинит под их ногами, смягчая путь. На Себастиана жалко смотреть — мешки под глазами такие темные и налитые, что создается впечатление, будто это синяки, набитые в драке, а не сказавшийся недостаток сна.

— Я не знаю, зачем я тебе такой сдался, — бормочет Себастиан, когда Крис пристегивает его ремнем безопасности. От него пахнет терпко и остро, гвоздикой — у Криса щекочет нос, и он чихает. Себастиан медленно расплывается в улыбке, один в один тот ленивец из мультфильма, и роняет голову на подголовник. Его глаза закрываются сами собой, и Крис не сразу заводит мотор — некоторое время он не может отвести взгляд от челки, растрепанной и торчащей вбок, от сомкнутых розовых губ и трепещущих ноздрей. Даже прислушиваться не надо — слышно, как Себастиан дышит с легким присвистом, и надо бы отправить его к врачу. Но это после.

— Я сам не знаю, зачем ты мне такой сдался, — фыркает Крис, наконец отворачиваясь. Глупости какие — зачем сдался. Если бы Крис знал ответ, он бы обязательно его озвучил, но, кажется, в ответах никто из них не нуждается, поэтому и думать над ним незачем.

От отеля Себастиана до кемпинга без пробок добираться два с лишним часа. Поскольку они выезжают в пятницу, то помоги им Господь доехать хотя бы за три. Притормаживая перед третьим загруженным перекрестком, Крис не выдерживает и включает радио, потому что размеренное дыхание по соседству совсем не добавляет бодрости, а наоборот — убаюкивает быстрее маминой колыбельной. Себастиан сменил положение — его рука сползла с колена и теперь лежит между разведенных бедер, голова склонилась к плечу, а губы приоткрылись, но он спит так крепко, что даже гудки близких машин его не будят. И хорошо. Пусть спит.

Постукивая пальцами по рулю и покачивая головой в такт звучащей песне, Крис наконец выезжает из города и прибавляет скорости. Спешить им особо некуда — по контракту, подписанному накануне, Крис арендовал домик до понедельника, и ключи лежат у него в кармане. Длинный и золотистый — от входной двери, тяжелый, короткий и серебристый — от задней. Радиобрелок — от ворот. Все понятно, все доступно — так, как надо. До них будет не добраться, и они наконец-то смогут просто побыть вдвоем. Смотреть на Себастиана с дисплея ноутбука порядком задолбало, если уж говорить честно. Особенно задолбал его вымотанный вид. С церемонии на церемонию, с интервью на интервью — Крис прекрасно знал, как, зачем и почему тот это всё делал, но и себя бы пожалеть тоже не мешало.

Себастиан не умел себя жалеть, поэтому Крис решил это взять в свои руки.

* * *

Они подъезжают к кемпингу, когда начинает смеркаться. Заехав за ворота, Крис останавливает машину и, отстегнув ремни безопасности, осторожно открывает свою дверь и выходит. Себастиан даже не дергается, когда дверь с деликатным щелчком возвращается на место. Крис, все так же стараясь не шуметь, достает вещи из багажника и переносит их в дом и зажигает свет, который теперь приветливо мелькает среди колышущейся на ветру листвы растущего у крыльца куста. На улице так холодно, что пар вырывается изо рта, и Крис мысленно благодарит владельца, что отопление в доме работает на полную мощность.

Себастиан спит в темноте автомобильного салона, и свет высоких фонарей, отраженный от лобового стекла, мешает его разглядеть. Крису мерещится его торс, одетый в светлую джинсовую куртку, но он запросто мог это придумать. Обернувшись на распахнутую дверь, Крис притворяет ее, не желая выпускать тепло, и сбегает по ступенькам на дорожку, усыпанную гравием. Те самые фонарики, привлекшие его внимание при выборе дома, постепенно начинают загораться, и синева сумеречного неба в сочетании с неровно-желтым подрагивающим светом на миг завораживает его, заставив остановиться. Ветви деревьев, растущих около ворот, качаются от порыва ветра, и несколько листьев падают к ногам Криса; очнувшись от их шороха, он спешит к машине. Открывает дверь и замирает, не находя в себе ни сил, ни желания будить Себастиана, но выхода нет: даже если попытаться отнести его в дом, он проснется.

— Эй, спящая красавица, будешь моей принцессой? — тянет Крис, гладя Себастиана по колючей щеке. — Эй. Проснись.

— М-м-м... — нехотя отзывается тот и отворачивает голову, но Крис не сдается: удерживая Себастиана за подбородок, наклоняется к нему и прижимается губами к губам.

— Ритуал соблюден, сукин ты сын, поэтому открывай свои глаза и бегом в дом, — сурово произносит Крис, и Себастиан наконец хмурится и размыкает припухшие со сна веки. — В дом, Баз. Тут холодно.

— Что за... — вскидывается Себастиан, но Крис кладет ему руку на плечо, удерживая на месте, и повторяет:

— Иди в дом. Все объяснения в тепле.

Себастиан усаживается прямее и трет лицо так яростно, будто хочет содрать с себя кожу, затем роняет руки на колени и потягивается влево и вправо, похрустывая шеей. Крис терпеливо стоит рядом, уже начиная дрожать — еще бы, на нем только толстовка с футболкой, ничего плотнее не нашлось. Наконец Себастиан выбирается из машины и тут же ежится от холода, как будто выстуженный при открытой двери салон не позволил ему ощутить не особо приятную температуру.

— Веди, — говорит он, и Крис, заперев машину, кладет руку ему на плечо и направляет к крыльцу. — Черт, как же холодно-то...

— Сам не ожидал, — откликается Крис. Одну руку он прячет в карман, другую — ту, что на плече Себастиана, — сжимает в кулак, но от этого ничего особо не меняется, и только переступив порог и захлопнув за собой дверь, он выдыхает от блаженного чувства тепла. — Я бы не отказался от горячей ванны.

— Я бы тоже, — делится Себастиан и с любопытством осматривается в прихожей. Разглядев весь декор, он проходит дальше, в просторную гостиную с большим камином, вместительная топка которого выглядит очень многообещающе. От количества дров в металлической дровнице даже у Криса улучшается настроение.

— Ванная наверху, — говорит он Себастиану, и тот кивает. — Лестница за углом.

Себастиан зависает на секунду, а потом душераздирающе широко зевает, и Крис, подхватив сумки, берет его за руку и уводит за собой. Баз даже не сопротивляется, едва переставляя ноги, и Крис думает, что, если бы знал, что того так разморит резкий переход из холода в тепло, то оставил бы его поморозиться за дверью подольше.

Хотя, конечно, не оставил бы.

Себастиан прямым ходом, даже не раздеваясь, идет к кровати, и Крис, бросив сумки на пол, следует за ним. Себастиан падает на покрывало, дергает ногами, скидывая с себя кроссовки, и заворачивается в плед так, что видны остаются только макушка и пятки.

— Я спать, — глухо, невнятно сообщает он, и Крис, посмеиваясь, отвечает:

— Я догадался.

* * *

Крис спускается на первый этаж, оставив наверху спящего Себастиана и разложенные в ванной и в шкафу необходимые вещи. Ступеньки не скрипят — на них лежит неяркой расцветки ковролин, закрепленный металлическими штангами, и шаги выходят совершенно бесшумными. Не сказать, что Себастьян мог бы проснуться от звука шагов — он спит так крепко, что его и криками не поднять.

Если только поцелуем...

Крис улыбается и, прихватив у двери пакет с едой, идет на кухню. Он помнит расположение комнат по плану, который был выложен на том сайте, и потому найти то или иное помещение для него не составляет никакого труда. Не то чтобы ему было нужно куда еще кроме кухни и спальни; не то чтобы они с Себастианом никуда не захотят заглянуть.

На кухне, просторной и уютной, много света — Крис, щелкнув выключателем, ойкает и зажмуривается, когда загораются верхние лампочки и настенные светильники. Споты, вмонтированные в дно верхних ящиков кухонного гарнитура, вдобавок подсвечивают столешницы и раковину. Крис, щурясь, приближает лицо к выключателям, которых оказывается несколько, и понимает, где ошибся: нажав на общий, он закономерно чуть не ослепил себя, — и потому выключает свет и пробует еще раз. Оказывается, самый дальний, четвертый от входа, отвечает за споты, третий — за бра, второй — за верхний свет. Общий выключатель Крис больше трогать не решается и ограничивается мягкими бра, с которыми все прекрасно видно.

В холодильнике, как и ожидалось, темно и пусто. Крис вставляет вилку в розетку, и серебристая махина отзывается неожиданно громким урчанием, как восьмицилиндровый движок. Крис открывает дверцу и начинает выгружать купленные по пути к Себастиану продукты: коробки с молоком, яйца, мясо, сосиски, бекон, огурцы с томатами, немного картофеля, сыр, бананы и апельсины. Выкладывает — и в голове, как и в магазине до этого, вырисовываются блюда, которые можно из этого всего приготовить. Себастиан — когда проснется — будет совсем не против набить желудок вкусной едой, а уж этим Крис сумеет его обеспечить. Несколько подсмотренных рецептов вертятся в памяти, и руки буквально чешутся начать что-нибудь делать, но — рано.

Продукты едва заполняют одну полку в этом огромном холодильнике, и Крис, закрывая дверцу, смотрит на них, сиротливо лежащих, почти с сочувствием. Но хлеб отправляет в хлебницу, спагетти — в верхний ящик, а кофе придвигает поближе, потому что — ага, кофеварка на месте, как и было обещано. Кастрюлями, сковородками, и прочей утварью их обеспечил владелец, и Крис этого даже не касается.

Запустив кофеварку, он замечает еще одну стеклянную дверь, ведущую на улицу, а рядом с ней — неприметный выключатель. В кухне — светло, за окном — поздние сумерки, и потому ничего не видать. Нахмурившись, Крис припоминает, что еще было в плане дома, и, вспомнив, ослепительно улыбается. Как он мог забыть едва ли не важнейшую причину того, почему выбрал именно этот дом? Фонарики фонариками, но упустить такое... Когда Себастиан наконец выспится, они вместе это и опробуют.

Он выпивает кофе, споласкивает чашечку и идет в гостиную. У входной двери все еще лежит пара сумок, и в одной из них — единственно желаемое развлечение на сегодняшний вечер: недочитанная книга. Крис переносит сумки в кресло, достает книгу с торчащей из нее закладкой и пробегается пальцами по корешку, измятому и потертому после множества раз перечитывания. На часах всего лишь девять, и ложиться спать в такое время — смешно и немного оскорбительно. Крис бросает взгляд на окно, переводит его на камин, пустующий и неприветливый. Мягкие диван и кресла, обитые приятной на ощупь терракотового цвета тканью, так и манят присесть, опробовать, насколько они комфортны, но тут не может быть никаких вариантов: наверху спит Себастиан, и вторая половина кровати в его, Криса, распоряжении. И если выбирать между чтением внизу, в уютном кресле, и наверху, под боком у спящего, набирающегося сил Себастиана, то выбор очевиден.

Крис берет книгу и идет к лестнице.

* * *

В комнате темно. С непривычки Крис часто моргает, остановившись в дверях, и только спустя несколько секунд начинает различать в спальне светлое пятно окна. Он проходит внутрь, двигаясь почти на ощупь, и тут же снова останавливается, различая в тишине размеренное дыхание Себастиана. В комнате тепло и пахнет гвоздикой, и Крис уже не уверен, что идея взять с собой книгу такая уж верная. Впрочем, он огибает кровать и зажигает настольную лампу, стоящую на тумбочке с его стороны, и мягкий зеленоватый свет ложится на стены, постель, Себастиана. Лицо Себастиана повернуто к лампе, и Крис видит его закрытые глаза, черные ресницы, темные в этом свете губы, сероватые щеки — ему явно не мешало бы побриться, но всему свое время. Он выбрался из тугого кокона, в который сам же и закрутился, джинсовка куда-то исчезла, а мятая футболка поднялась до подмышек. Видны его гладкая грудь и сжавшиеся соски в ареолах, и Крис сглатывает, отводя взгляд.

Он усаживается на кровать, а книгу кладет под лампу, и гладкая, не стертая до конца пленка на обложке на мгновение слепит глаза, отражая свет. Крис дергает головой, отворачивается, усаживаясь теперь уже боком, и снова смотрит на Себастиана: его грудь мерно поднимается и опускается, глаза кружат под веками, и это даже немного жутковато. Крис хмыкает и находит взглядом дверь в ванную комнату, поднимается и, скинув с себя толстовку, роняет ее по пути на стоящее кресло в углу. С уборной им в прямом смысле повезло: у них есть и душевая кабина, и ванна, и даже будет где развернуться вдвоем и не столкнуться.

Крис принимает душ, натягивает домашние пижамные штаны, чистит зубы и выходит в комнату, а Себастиан даже позы не сменил. Крис стоит в ногах кровати и наконец принимает решение: подходит к нему, присаживается на свободный край постели и начинает будить. Себастиан не сразу, но все-таки просыпается, и Крис вспыхивает от его недовольного взгляда.

— Ну ч'го? — ворчливо спрашивает Себастиан, и Крис едва удерживается от того, чтобы не поднять руки, мол, ничего плохого не хотел. Вместо этого он протягивает руку и говорит:

— Тебе нужно раздеться, иначе ты ни черта не выспишься.

— О, че-ерт, — стонет Себастиан, и Крис снова сглатывает, теперь сдерживая совсем другие мысли. Он тянет База на себя, помогая сесть, и тот поднимает руки вверх, чтобы Крис стянул с него футболку. Крис делает это, Себастиан падает обратно на кровать и приподнимает бедра, даже не заморачиваясь, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку, так что Крис разбирается с этим самостоятельно — и с ремнем, и с болтом, и молнией. Тянет за штанины вниз, и едва джинсы сползают с задницы, как Себастиан падает на кровать и закрывает лицо рукой, снова погружаясь в сон.

— Погоди, — успевает сказать Крис, и Себастиан сдвигает пальцы, смотря на него одним, но очень недовольным глазом. — Ляг по-нормальному под одеяло.

— Нен'вижу тебя, — бормочет тот и с трудом откатывается на половину Криса. Он откидывает одеяло с нагретой части кровати Себастиана, и тот возвращается на место, с блаженным видом утопая затылком в подушке и подтягивая одеяло по самый подбородок.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — говорит Крис, сдергивая с постели никому не нужное покрывало, пахнущее терпкой гвоздикой. И только когда с кровати доносится неласковое: «Иди с'да», он понимает, что уже с минуту стоит и нюхает этот злосчастный плед. Бросив его прямо на пол, Крис спешит к кровати и забирается под одеяло поближе к Себастиану. Тот неуклюже пододвигается ему под бок, обнимает рукой поперек живота и утыкается носом практически в подмышку. Это немного щекотно, но больше приятно, и Крис молчит. Он поворачивает голову к тумбочке, на которой под лампой с зеленым абажуром лежит любимая недочитанная книга, переводит взгляд на розовое ухо Себастиана, и, выдохнув, выключает свет. Улегшись удобнее, он немного сползает по матрасу, и Себастиан, наоборот, приподнимается, устраивая подбородок у него на плече. До Криса тут же доносится запах гвоздики, и он закрывает глаза.

Суббота.

Он просыпается медленно, и напоследок перед глазами мелькают непонятные образы из снов. Он успевает ухватить несколько приятных картинок, но потом все равно начинает осознавать мир вокруг себя и чувствует жар навалившегося тела, и собственный стояк, прижимающийся к чужому бедру, и давление на мочевой музырь. Себастиан категорически отказывается открывать глаза, его лицо безмятежно, и Крис со вздохом выбирается из его объятий, потому что потребности организма нельзя игнорировать, и прямым ходом направляется в ванную комнату.

Все как накануне: душ, зубная щетка, легкое планирование ближайших дел. Спать категорически не хочется — Крис будто выспался на недели вперед, — но этого чувства хватает только на время, пока он не выходит из ванной. В спальне взгляд падает на Себастиана, разметавшегося по кровати и уже успевшего скинуть его, Криса, подушку, а затем — на серые окна. Вчера снаружи было голубое и чистое небо, а сейчас — пасмурная погода, моросящий дождь и шум качающихся от ветра деревьев, различимый даже отсюда. Крис хмурится и не может подавить зевок, хотя сна не должно быть ни в одном глазу — он уже успел забыть, когда спал столько часов подряд. Но, тем не менее, глаза тут же начинают слипаться, и это было бы смешно, если бы так не раздражало.

Как раз кстати в животе урчит, и Крис, переодевшись в старые растянутые джинсы, уже почти протершиеся между бедер, натягивает на себя футболку и выходит из спальни. Дверь он оставляет открытой, втайне надеясь, что ароматы завтрака и кофе донесутся до Себастиана, и тот спустится к нему. Вообще, так и должно случиться даже без всяких мечтаний: Себастиан не ел больше двенадцати часов, поэтому голод обязательно приведет его вниз.

Крис достает сковородку, сосиски, яйца и упаковку зелени. Томаты тоже идут в ход, и он нарезает их дольками и закидывает в разогретое масло, которое тут же начинает плеваться раскаленными каплями. Сосиски следуют за томатами и, порезанные на кусочки, падают с доски в масло, смешанное с выступившим из помидоров соком. Хорошо, что на Крисе старые джинсы, которые не так жалко заляпать жирными брызгами, потому что те все летят и летят, а крышкой закрывать нельзя — тогда все станет тушеное и невкусное.

Крис разбивает яйца в последнюю очередь, и желтки ложатся на сосиски с томатами ровными кругами, а белки растекаются, кое-где попадая под сок, и становятся оранжевыми и очень аппетитными на вид. Соль, немного перца, посыпать зеленью и немного перемешать, чтобы лучше прожарились яйца — и всё, можно подавать. Крис прихваткой берет сковородку за длинную ручку, поворачивается к столу, на котором стоят приготовленные заранее тарелки, и вздрагивает так сильно, что едва не роняет яичницу.

Себастиан, заспанный, в одних трусах, стоит в проходе между гостиной и кухней и сонно смотрит на Криса, совершенно ничего не понимая.

— Доброе утро, — спохватывается Крис и как можно невозмутимее делит глазунью пополам и раскладывает по тарелкам. Кофеварка пиликает именно в этот момент, и Крис, донельзя довольный, разливает кофе по чашкам и ставит поближе к тарелкам. Приборы появляются секундой позже.

Себастиан все еще ничего не понимает, и это видно по его лицу. Он переводит взгляд с накрытого завтрака на улыбающегося Криса, хмурится, прищуривается и наконец говорит:

— Где мы?

— Кемпинг Хемет, — отвечает Крис и показывает рукой на стул: — Присаживайся.

— Что мы тут делаем? — озадаченно спрашивает Себастиан. Сделав несколько шагов, он выдвигает стул и, усевшись, склоняется над исходящей ароматами тарелкой с яичницей. Крис толкает к нему чашку кофе и опускается на соседний стул, готовый отвечать на все вопросы и давить бунт.

— Отдыхаем, — коротко отзывается он. — До понедельника. Сейчас суббота. Ты можешь спать еще почти два дня.

Это шутка, но Крис, видя, как глаза Себастиана мечтательно туманятся, понимает, что именно так оно и будет. Что ж, для этого он его сюда и привез.

Себастиан берет вилку и начинает есть, и после первой же пробы, издав протяжное и довольное «М-м-м-м», ускоряется, сметая еду за считанные минуты. Крис усмехается, догадываясь, насколько тот был голоден, и прикидывает, что именно можно приготовить на обед и ужин. Войдя часом ранее на кухню, он обратил внимание на не замеченные вчера флаеры и буклеты местных ресторанов, но заказывать что-то с доставкой как-то кощунственно. Приглашать чужака в этот дом, на выходных принадлежащий только им двоим, не хочется так сильно, что даже думать об этом противно, и Крис безжалостно отметает идею воспользоваться доставкой. Нет уж, у него самого есть руки, кое-какие знания и умения и на всякий случай — телефон мамы, которая с удовольствием ему подскажет.

Хотя он уже придумал, что приготовит. Не слишком сложное, очень вкусное — мясо и картофель. Идеально.

— Мне нужно проверить почту, — говорит вдруг Себастиан и, опираясь на стол локтями, подается вперед, смотря на Криса до конца не проснувшимися глазами. Так, вблизи, видно, какие у него припухшие веки, видно морщинки над верхней губой, сейчас выглядящие необычайно четко, виден след от подушки на левой щеке чуть пониже глаза и до самой линии челюсти. Крис смотрит и не насмотреться не может, любуется им — таким.

— Не получится, — говорит Крис, готовясь к грозе. — Тут нет интернета.

Тишина такая тяжелая, что Крис не выдерживает и начинает убирать тарелки в посудомоечную машину. Себастиан совершенно точно прожигает в нем дыру взглядом — под лопаткой неприятно зудит, как после комариного укуса. Он что-то должен сказать и обязательно скажет, и Крис ждет этого почти что со страхом.

Ножки стула со звуком проезжаются по кафельному полу, когда Себастиан поднимается с места, и Крис на самом деле боится обернуться и увидеть в его лице — глазах — не тепло, а... Или вовсе не увидеть Себастиана, молча ушедшего из кухни. Или... Он вздрагивает, когда рядом с его локтем оказываются оставленные на столе чашки, а Себастиан обнимает его со спины, утыкаясь лицом в шею, и его дыхание тут же обжигает кожу — так, что волоски встают дыбом. Крис не очень верит происходящему и успокаивается, только когда слышит приглушенное: «Спасибо».

* * *

На часах нет и десяти. Завтрак остался позади, кофе выпит, впереди два полноценных дня для любого занятия, но Себастиан, все-таки надевший штаны и футболку, садится на диван в гостиной и уже через минуту начинает сползать вбок, убаюканный едва играющим через колонки айподом. Крис смотрит не него и не верит своим глазам, хотя чему тут удивляться — погода за окном и не думает исправляться, ветер продолжает постукивать в окна ветками деревьев. Дождь все так же разбивает капли о стекло, и они текут длинными дорожками от верха до самого низа, а в доме так хорошо, что не хочется даже шевелиться лишний раз. Тем более после еды.

Крис поднимается в спальню и, прихватив книгу, вспоминает, что ноутбук с кучей фильмов так и остался в сумке на кресле еще с вечера. Наушники, если что, есть в сумке, а значит, можно смело возвращаться вниз, к Себастиану, пока тот окончательно не отрубился. Крис сбегает по ступенькам успевает как раз вовремя — Себастиан уже почти лежит головой на подлокотнике. Крис сам хочет быть на месте этого подлокотника и потому поспешно оказывается рядом, приподнимает ворчащего Себастиана и забирается на диван так, чтобы Баз оказался сверху, улегшись на нем, как на матрасе, и устроив голову на груди. Все получается в лучшем виде, и уже через несколько минут Себастиан тяжелеет, проваливаясь в сон, а Крис обнаруживает, что сумка с ноутбуком и наушниками так и осталась в кресле напротив и ее просто восхитительно видно с дивана. В доступности только книга, которую он в спешке положил на кофейный столик и до которой можно дотянуться, не потревожив Себастиана.

Что ж, книга лучше, чем ничего.

Спустя полчаса у Криса затекает нога, но он мужественно не двигается. Для того, чтобы остаться на месте, ему оказывается достаточно просто посмотреть на растрепанную, не причесанную после сна макушку Себастиана, голова которого покоится у него на груди. Он чувствует кожей торчащие в разные стороны незаметные волоски, и от них щекотно горлу, но Крис терпеливо игнорирует это и переворачивает страницу за страницей, вчитываясь в знакомые строки.

Спустя еще час Себастиан всхрапывает и просыпается, поднимает голову и смотрит на Криса ничего не понимающим взглядом. Его рука лежит у Криса на боку, и пальцы вдруг дергаются, сминая футболку и вжимаясь в кожу, и Крис дергается следом, взвизгивая от щекотки. Себастиан хохочет не сдерживаясь и падает с него на пол между столиком и диваном, продолжая смеяться, и Крис вторит ему, стуча кулаком по мягкой обивке.

Они постепенно успокаиваются и остаются лежать, глядя в балочный потолок и рассматривая причудливую декоративную люстру. Себастиан прищуривается, разглядывая какой-то завиток, и Крис тщетно пытается проследить за его взглядом, чтобы понять, что же его так заинтересовало.

— Вон тот, — говорит вдруг Себастиан хрипло и поднимает руку. — Золотой с зеленью, видишь?

— Тут все золотое с зеленью, — ворчит Крис, но продолжает всматриваться в детали.

— Ну, вон тот, — нетерпеливо повторяет Себастиан, — видишь? На нем еще три хрустальных капли. Хрусталь и позолота, какая пошлость, — выдает он, и Крис пораженно приподнимается на диване, чтобы посмотреть вниз, на База. Тот всячески сохраняет серьезный вид и осуждающе качает головой: — Я думал, дизайнеры давно от этого ушли. Какого года этот интерьер? Это возмутите...

Он не успевает договорить, потому что Крис с предупреждающим криком падает на него сверху, придавливая своим весом и вышибая воздух из легких. Себастиан сдавленно смеется и бьет Криса по плечу, но не тут-то было — Крис замирает, каменея, смотрит пристально-пристально ему в глаза, на эти ресницы и морщинки в уголках, и не удерживается — трогает пальцем, ведет по скуле вверх, до виска, оглаживает щекотную бровь и касается подушечкой пальца кончиков ресниц, таких длинных, что слов нет описать.

— Ты чего, — шепотом спрашивает Себастиан, и Крис моргает, не отвечая. Баз тоже замолкает и только дышит, и Крис чувствует его дыхание на своем лице, на губах, и склоняется ниже, целуя без всякого намека на большее. Себастиан выдыхает с тихим стоном, и от него всего так пахнет, так неописуемо вкусно — дремотой, теплым ленивым телом, мягким со сна, этой гвоздикой дурацкой, которая все никак не выветрится, что Крис целует его и забывает обо всем.

* * *

Они долго выбирают фильм из обширной видеотеки Криса. Никому из них не хочется включать мозги и смотреть что-то серьезное, поэтому документальное кино сразу отбраковывается и туда же отправляются номинанты на Оскар — анализировать и оценивать происходящее они сейчас тоже не способны. У них обоих есть острое желание посмотреть что-то легкое и незамысловатое, знакомое обоим, приятное и в меру смешное и грустное, чтобы можно было закутаться в видеоряд и воспоминания о чем-то своем и смотреть, особо не задумываясь о происходящем на экране. Поэтому они останавливаются на «Холодном сердце».

Музыка звучит из динамиков, и они смотрят, не отлепляясь друг от друга. Крис сидит на диване, бескультурно закинув ноги на столик, а Себастиан устроил голову у него на коленях, и плед, найденный в неприметном шкафу, укрывает его, хотя в комнате вовсе не холодно. Руку Крис расположил у него на плече и теперь то и дело поглаживает по спине и голове, запутывается в волосах. Ему очень нравится, как они проходят между пальцев, такие приятные и щекотные, и как Себастиан выдыхает каждый раз, как Крис коснется рукой кожи головы. Ему нравится, когда тянут за волосы, Крису это известно, но он прибережет это знание до нужного времени.

Он понятия не имеет, звонил ли им кто-нибудь, потому что трубки остались в спальне. Себастиан, к его удивлению, тоже не вспоминает о телефоне, и Крис только теперь по-настоящему осознает, насколько тот задолбан частыми встречами с людьми, которые последние недели происходили едва ли не дважды в день. Себастиан не любит людей в большом количестве, он от них устает, и Крис прекрасно его понимает — он сам точно такой же. Семья и Себастиан — вот те, кого он может и хочет видеть рядом с собой, и то, что Себастиан не отходит от него ни на минуту, будучи таким эмоционально вымотанным, говорит о том, что он для База тоже особенный.

Фильм заканчивается, и Себастиан привстает, глядя на Криса. Он, в свою очередь, выжидательно смотрит на Себастиана, и тот наконец признается:

— Я проголодался. Может, что-нибудь закажем?..

— Ну нет, — фыркает Крис и резво поднимается с дивана. Слишком резво — комната на пару секунд плывет в сторону, а потом все возвращается на своим места, и он продолжает: — Я сам приготовлю.

— Да ладно, — говорит Себастиан со смешком. Потом, видя, что Крис не улыбается, хмурится и осторожно, с затаенным восторгом спрашивает: — Серьезно?..

Крис кивает, и Себастиан расплывается в такой счастливой улыбке, что хочется зажмуриться — настолько она яркая.

— Я... — начинает Крис и замолкает, подыскивая слова. Себастиан смотрит терпеливо, глядит на него снизу вверх, сидя с опорой на левую руку, и плед сполз с его плеча так, что в растянутом вороте футболки видно грудь и левый сосок, и Крис не хотел бы туда смотреть, но не может. Взгляд сам собой туда возвращается, снова и снова позволяя увидеть и кожу, и грудь, и сосок, и воспоминания сами всплывают в голове, выстраиваются в ряд перед глазами, и голова идет кругом. — Я хочу сам. Не хочу...

Он не договаривает, потому что голос буквально пропадает, но ему и не нужно: Себастиан внезапно кивает и серьезно произносит:

— Я понял.

Крис глядит на него, вкладывая во взор всю благодарность, на какую сейчас способен, и Себастиан опускает глаза, не выдерживая взгляда точно так же, как Крис — его улыбки.

— Мне... — говорит Крис, и голос снова срывается. Себастиан опять смотрит на него — выжидательно и терпеливо, и Крис пробует еще раз: — Мне нужно на кухню. Пойдешь со мной?

— Конечно, — говорит Себастиан так, будто Крис задал самый ерундовый вопрос, какой только можно было задать.

— На кухне нет дивана, — предупреждает он и чувствует себя полным идиотом.

— Зато там будешь ты, — отзывается Себастиан, и Крис стремительно отворачивается, потому что словно огнем плеснули в лицо — он чувствует, как жар ползет по шее вниз, и как сложно становится дышать, и как в груди — тесно, и все нутро пытается вырваться наружу.

* * *

* * *

Кухня незнакомая, и поначалу Крис путается в ящиках, но после нескольких ошибок запоминает, где что лежит. Он ставит духовку прогреваться и, достав из холодильника нужные продукты, раскладывает их по рабочей поверхности кухонного гарнитура. Ножи торчат из фирменной подставки и наточены хорошо — проверка на остроту обернулась кровящей царапиной на указательном пальце, и он рад, что Себастиан не заметил этого промаха.

Он чистит и режет луковицу. Ссыпав кусочки в большую металлическую миску, добавляет туда немного чеснока, затем — порезанное на кубики мясо. Жаль, что жира практически нет — получится суховато, но если съесть сразу, а не оставлять на ужин, то будет очень даже ничего.

Сыпанув немного специй, он добавляет немного оливкового масла, перемешивает получившуюся массу и, накрыв найденной в ящике пищевой пленкой, отправляет в холодильник на пару десятков минут. Себастиан не издает ни звука, и Крис забавляется, представляя, как тот снова заснул и как лежит сейчас, свесив руки и голову со стула, и едва не падает на холодный и твердый пол. Обернувшись, он видит, как Себастиан задумчиво наблюдает за ним, пожевывая губу, и эти его губы, эти четко очерченные губы — самое прекрасное, что есть на свете. Крис наполняется вдохновением, ворвавшимся в него, как поток воздуха в открытое окно, и начинает чистить картофель, ловко орудуя ножом.

— Я не знал, что картошку можно чистить так воодушевленно, — вдруг замечает Себастиан совершенно серьезным тоном, и Крис, сдержав порыв, тщательно подбирает слова для правильного ответа. Впрочем, у него ничего не получается, и он ляпает то, что первым пришло в голову:

— О, я просто представляю, что раздеваю тебя.

Молчание за спиной затягивается, а потом прорывается тщательно сдерживаемый смех. Крис, конечно, сказал глупость, но она того стоила — Себастиан смеется так самозабвенно, что хочется сделать еще что-то такое же несуразное.

— Ты не мог этого сказать, — с трудом произносит Себастиан, едва отдышавшись и все еще посмеиваясь. — Не мог.

— Но сказал. — Крис оборачивается через плечо и игриво подмигивает Базу, и тот снова начинает хохотать, хотя только что еле успокоился. Ну ерунда же, ну не над чем смеяться — но смотри же ты, заливается и не может остановиться.

— Ты сравнил меня с картошкой? — спрашивает Себастиан. — С такой бледной, холодной, скользкой и противной? — Он откровенно заигрывает, и Крис с удовольствием ему отвечает:

— Нет, я сравнил тебя с горячей, золотистой и потрясающе вкусной картошкой. Такой, что офигенно ощущается, когда берешь ее в рот, солоноватую и долгожданную...

Себастиан ничего не говорит. Крис отмывает картофелину от грязи, оставшейся после чистки, и приступает к нарезке, а позади по-прежнему тишина, и ему очень интересно, что же будет дальше.

— Ого, — наконец выдает Себастиан, и Крис закатывает глаза.

— Не буду скрывать, что ждал большего, — говорит он с улыбкой и ссыпает картошку в рукав для запекания, уже завязанный с другой стороны.

— Я не могу ничего придумать на голодный желудок, — парирует Себастиан. — Ты обещал мне еду. Где еда?

— Еще примерно полчаса-а, — нараспев произносит Крис, доставая из холодильника мясо. Оно наверняка не успело промариноваться как следует, но он и сам уже просто зверски голоден. — Предлагаю перекусить сандвичами, — говорит он, загружая рукав с мясом и картофелем на противень и отправляя в духовку. — А то мы съедим друг друга.

Себастиан неожиданно оказывается прямо за спиной, и стоит Крису обернуться, как тот толкает его к столешнице гарнитура и кладет руки по обе стороны от его бедер. Крис вздергивает бровь и, легко улыбаясь, ждет, что будет дальше, в то время как Себастиан тянется к нему, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, и ведет носом по горлу, начиная от уха и заканчивая яремной впадинкой.

— Я бы совсем не против тебя съесть, — томно говорит Себастиан. — Но, — уже звонче добавляет он, — только после обеда, — и щелкает Криса по носу.

— В тебе не хватит места для целого меня, — отзывается Крис. Себастиан похабно улыбается, поигрывая бровями, и Крис уже знает, что тот скажет.

— Хва-атит. Мы уже проверяли.

Крис честно, вот правда-правда пытается сохранить лицо, но Себастиан смотрит так многозначительно, что он не выдерживает и начинает хохотать в голос, повиснув у Себастиана на шее и уткнувшись лицом в плечо. Тот хлопает его по спине, мол, ну тише, тише, но Крис все смеется и смеется, и Себастиан в конце концов подхватывает его смех.

Они успевают выпить кофе и удержаться от сандвичей, хотя эти тридцать минут ожидания становятся едва ли не самыми тяжелыми за последние недели, и наконец Крис достает из духовки исходящий паром и ароматом надутый рукав. Вскрывает его, давая выйти раскаленному воздуху, раскладывает приготовленное по тарелкам, посыпает зеленью и ставит на стол.

У Себастиана загораются глаза, когда он видит горку мяса поверх пропеченной золотистой картошки, пропитавшейся мясным и луковым соками. Крис прячет улыбку за кусочком хлеба, а Себастиан наконец снимает пробу с блюда и бесстыдно стонет, сомкнув веки.

Это лучший обед в жизни Криса.

* * *  
* * *

К шести часам Себастиан просто начинает отключаться. Он клюет носом и время от времени потирает уже покрасневшие глаза. Крис не выдерживает этого душераздирающего действа и первым поднимается с дивана в гостиной, куда они перебрались после еды. Себастиан, кажется, вовсе не замечает, что твердое теплое плечо исчезло из-под бока, и продолжает сидеть, невидящим взглядом наблюдая за происходящим на дисплее ноутбука. Они додумались поставить какой-то ерундовый фильм, старую комедию, засмотренную до дыр и знакомую от первой до последней реплики, но Себастиана хватило только до половины.

Хотя, пожалуй, странно, что его не начало срубать еще раньше, — после сытного обеда даже Крис чувствовал сонливость, так что Себастиан держался молодцом.

Крис протягивает ему руку и терпеливо ждет, пока тот среагирует. Себастиан не может сообразить несколько долгих секунд, а затем расплывается в извиняющейся улыбке и, принимая помощь, хватает его пальцы. Крис тянет его на себя, готовый даже к тому, что придется нести его на себе, но Себастиан приятно удивляет, поднимаясь и стоя вполне себе уверенно — выходит, все не так уж и плохо и тот не вырубится в эту же секунду у ног Криса.

Они вместе идут к лестнице и поднимаются в спальню, держась за руки. Ладонь Себастиана расслабленная и почти безвольная, но Крис держит крепко, пока ведет за собой, и только оказавшись в ванной, отпускает его пальцы.

— Время навести чистоту, — говорит Крис. Себастиан морщится и оглядывается на разворошенную постель, и Крис его в чем-то даже понимает. Подушка, сброшенная утром, так и лежит, сиротливо выглядывая острым уголком наволочки из-за кровати, а скомканное одеяло, которое Себастиан покинул, когда словно зомби вышел на запах еды, так и зовет закутаться, укрыться в непогоду, разбушевавшуюся не на шутку. Ветки стучат в окно чаще и четче, дождь шумит, ударяя тяжелыми каплями по стеклу, и серое унылое небо вызывает только единственное желание — прижаться к Себастиану и заснуть рядом с ним, таким теплым и домашним.

— Я не хочу наводить чистоту, — ворчит тот, но Крис молча сует ему в руки щетку и зубную пасту.

— Будь милостив, — говорит он, глядя в глаза отражению Себастиана, — мне с тобой спать.

— А мне — с тобой, — фыркает тот, и Крис берет в руку свою щетку, даже не думая возражать. Себастиан раздраженно вздыхает и начинает чистить зубы под жужжание электрощетки, которая взбивает пасту так яростно, что он вынужден наклониться над раковиной, чтобы не заляпать собственную одежду. Крис, присоединившись к нему, смеется, и брызги из его рта долетают до зеркала. — Ты отфатителен, — заявляет Себастиан, сверкая глазами и сплевывает лишнее.

— Я фсе фытру, — обещает Крис, и ручка щетки дергается в такт его словам. Себастиан закатывает глаза, но видно, черт возьми, прекрасно видно, как он хочет рассмеяться и сдерживается.

Никто из них не лезет в душ, ванная тоже не удосуживается их внимания, и, хотя Себастиан все-таки косится на нее, безоговорочную победу одерживает кровать. Крис прикусывает язык, и ироничное замечание остается при нем. Вспомнив, что забыл взять книгу, он торопливо спускается за ней на первый этаж, прихватывает айпод с наушниками и возвращается наверх. Себастиан еще не спит, и Крис снова думает, что ведет себя как полный идиот, но это так важно, так чертовски важно — лечь вместе с ним, чтобы он заснул, обнимая. Или держа за руку. Или просто дыша в плечо. Как будто, если этого не произойдет или произойдет не так, случится ужаснейшая катастрофа, и планета сорвется с орбиты, и все они умрут.

Они забираются на кровать, и Крис, подняв по пути свою несчастную подушку, устраивает ее у спинки. Себастиан сидит, подтянув ноги, и чего-то ждет, не очень понятно, чего именно — но становится очевидно, что Крис правда сегодня какой-то бестолковый увалень, когда Себастиан хватает его за руку и тянет к себе, и целует, и не отпускает. Они дышат вместе, и, Крис уверен, у Себастиана тоже сердце бьется в горле, и он ведет рукой по плечу, по шее, обхватывает затылок, ероша короткие колючие волоски. Себастиан коротко выдыхает и прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу Криса, посасывает ее, вылизывает, и его ведет так, что комната начинает качаться.

— Нам надо остановиться.

Это говорит Крис, потому что они сюда приехали не за этим. Он сюда приехал не за этим. Держа Себастиана за плечи и прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, он не отрывается от его глаз, с трудом не роняя взгляд на темно-розовые, блестящие от слюны губы, и не находит там ни малейшего намека на согласие с его словами.

— Нам не надо останавливаться, — загнанно дыша, отзывается наконец Себастиан и падает на спину, увлекая Криса за собой.

Кто Крис такой, чтобы сопротивляться?

Воскресенье.

Он пытается подняться уже в четвертый раз, но Себастиан опять как чувствует: не просыпаясь, он выдыхает в шею, отчего по телу бегут мурашки, и прижимается к спине, неосознанно проводя ладонью по поджимающемуся от прикосновения животу. Разве можно после такого встать и оставить Себастиана одного в этой огромной кровати? Да нет, конечно. И не особо хочется, если уж говорить начистоту. Поэтому Крис закрывает глаза, давая себе еще несколько минут подремать под ровное размеренное дыхание, и незаметно для себя засыпает еще на час.

Около полудня с тумбочки раздается жужжание и негромкое пиликанье. Крис открывает глаза, будто бы вовсе и не спал, и резко хватает телефон, а Себастиан, что-то проворчав, переворачивается на спину и выпускает его из рук. Крис внезапно обнаруживает, что ему необходимо в туалет, и как можно тише вылезает из-под одеяла. Только закрыв дверь в ванную комнату, он смотрит пришедшее сообщение.

Мило. Спам-рассылка. Надо было отключить звук.

Приведя себя в порядок, Крис выглядывает в спальню: взъерошенный Себастиан приподнялся на локтях и хмуро смотрит на пустующую половину кровати. Горло сжимается, и Крис поспешно скрывается в ванной, потому что воздух категорически отказывается проникать в легкие и сердце в груди колотится так, будто намерено, не медля ни секунды, вырваться на свободу. Крис умывается ледяной водой и слышит, как Себастиан его зовет.

— Крис? — Стук в дверь застает врасплох, и он открывает ее, являя себя заспанному Себастиану. — Привет, — говорит тот. — Ты все? А то мне туда.

Крис отступает в сторону, пропуская его, и выходит из ванной, не забыв закрыть дверь. Начинает шуметь вода, и Крис подходит к окну. Он бездумно смотрит на все еще серое небо, на редких крошечных людей, которые бредут по далеким дорожкам — видимо, не только ему захотелось провести выходные в тишине, вдали от всех раздражителей.

Кровать по-прежнему соблазнительна, и он, стиснув зубы, расправляет подушки и накидывает сверху одеяло. Теперь хотя бы выглядит приличнее.

Себастиан выходит из ванной посвежевший и первым делом идет к нему. Протягивает телефон, и Крис с благодарной улыбкой тут же возвращает его на тумбочку. Затем слегка разводит ладони, приглашая к объятиям, и Себастиан, ухмыльнувшись, немедленно прижимается к нему, соединяет руки на спине и утыкается подбородком в плечо. Крис скользит пальцами по его коже, поднимаясь к затылку. Волоски — едва заметные — пружинят и щекочут ладонь, а Себастиан шумно выдыхает и расслабляется в его руках.

За окном среди хмурого неба на несколько секунд проявляется солнечный луч, мелькает, упав на землю и крыши ближайших домов, и снова теряется, закрытый порядком надоевшей серостью. Крис не думая мажет губами по скуле Себастиана, гладит по спине, но заурчавший желудок сбивает весь настрой.

— Я бы не отказался от завтрака, - под смешок Себастиана замечает Крис, и тот, отстранившись и склонив голову к плечу, задумчиво на него смотрит, словно разглядывая какую диковинку.

— Я приготовлю, — кивает Себастиан, и их руки размыкаются. Развернувшись на месте, он идет к лестнице, по пути подтянув сползшие на задницу штаны. Белья на нем, конечно же, нет. Крис провожает его пристальным взглядом и вытягивает шею, когда Себастиан заворачивает в короткий коридор, и мелькнувшая розовая пятка вызывает у него улыбку.

Он так и стоит, пялясь в окно и фокусируясь то на далеких домах кемпинга, то на собственном еле заметном отражении, пока Себастиан не зовет его вниз.

* * *

Зима в Калифорнии очень обманчива. Днем здесь еще бывает тепло, но в любую минуту может подуть леденящий кровь ветер, и вся иллюзия летнего дня испарится, взметнется, словно опавшие лепестки сирени. Крис глядит в окно — распогодилось. Солнце выглянуло уже решительнее, и тучи, свинцом нависшие над ними, разбежались по сторонам, являя глазам светлое голубое небо. Он стоит, раз за разом поднося ко рту чашку кофе, и только когда в рот течет густая невкусная жижа со дна, возвращается взглядом в комнату.

В гостиной наконец-то светло и без верхнего света. Солнце, пробивающееся сквозь золотистые занавески, полосами расчертило стену и паркет, а ткань отзывается, блестит, пропуская лучи. Себастиан сидит в кресле, забравшись в него с ногами, и перелистывает страницы книги, которую Крис никак не может дочитать.

— И о чем она?

Голос Себастиана так безжалостно разбивает тишину, что Крис поначалу теряется. Себастиан внимательно глядит на него, даже не подозревая о произведенном эффекте, и теперь Крис забывается уже от этого взгляда. Его словно вытолкнуло из самолета реальности, он как сорвался со стены — и летит вниз, цепляясь лишь за взгляд Себастиана, который, сам того не зная, всегда помогает ему удержаться на ногах.

— Она... — задумчиво тянет Крис, снова следя глазами за солнечными лучами, пересекающими комнату. Пылинки кружатся в них, отражая свет, и трудно не думать, что это — золотые крупинки. Крис протягивает руку, прерывая поток света, ловит его на ладонь, и теперь яркое пятно на коже ослепляет. Это потрясающе. — Она о жизни, пожалуй. Ты же знаешь, я не большой любитель развлекательной литературы, мне больше по душе что-то типа Экхарта Толле.

— Я не сталкивался с таким писателем, — пожимает плечами Себастиан и, наклонившись вперед, кладет книгу на кофейный столик.

— Мне кажется, он бы тебе не понравился, — говорит Крис. — Тебе такое... Не подходит.

Себастиан бросает на него острый взгляд и медленно откидывается на спинку кресла, устраивая ладонь на колене. Долго смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, будто оценивает, и хмыкает:

— Ты можешь судить, что мне подходит, а что — нет?

Его голос обманчиво мягок, и Крис прекрасно понимает, что ступает на опасную тропу. Неправильный шаг, неверный жест — и все, Себастиан захлопнется, как та книга, попробуй потом приоткрой обложку, мигом ставшую тяжелее на сто миллионов тонн. Они это уже проходили в самом начале, когда Крис ляпнул не подумав и потом разгребал последствия собственной глупости.

Разгреб.

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает он и смотрит прямо на Себастиана, такого напряженного, затаившегося внутри себя самого. — Но я никогда не видел на твоих книжных полках ничего, что хотя бы немного напоминало Экхарта Толле. Поэтому я предположил, что такое тебе не понравится.

Себастиан смотрит на него несколько секунд, таких длинных и невыносимо звенящих, что Крис успевает покрыться холодным потом. Чувство, что он провинился и все испортил, бьет под дых, и отвернуться бы — но Себастиан привязал его взглядом, подцепил и отпускать не торопится.

Крис предпринимает еще одну попытку:

— Если ты считаешь иначе, то можешь взять у меня несколько его книг.

— Я могу их купить, — цедит Себастиан, и теперь уже Крис не выдерживает — отворачивается и согласно кивает:

— Ты можешь их купить.

Все рушится так по-дурацки. Себастиан перегибает палку — Крис это чувствует всей своей натурой, его буквально пригибает к земле от досады и обиды, поэтому он молча собирает чашки со столика и идет на кухню, чтобы загрузить их в посудомойку. Себастиан провожает его взглядом, но Крис даже не думает оборачиваться.

Он остается на кухне. Гостиная переполнена неприятными ассоциациями, и там по-прежнему находится Себастиан, а сам Крис сейчас слишком расстроен, чтобы сталкиваться с ним еще раз.

Холодильник затихает с тихим рокотом, и становится слышно, как негромко работает посудомойка. Запускать ее полупустой не слишком разумно, но ему нужно хоть чем-нибудь занять руки и голову, пока эмоции не скрутили его в бараний рог.

Он не слышит никаких шагов и вздрагивает, когда прямо за спиной раздается негромкое неуверенное: «Крис». Он напрягается, но даже не думает поворачиваться, потому что знает себя, свою эмоциональность, знает, что сейчас к нему лучше не подходить, потому что может стать хуже. Он может сказать что-нибудь необдуманное — оно просто вырвется и рухнет между ними, разделив навсегда, а терять из-за глупых слов то, что они с таким трудом обрели, Крис не намерен. Ему просто требуется немного времени.

Но Себастиан считает иначе и потому кладет руку ему на плечо, тянет, вынуждая обернуться, и Крис неохотно поддается, старательно избегая его взгляда. Себастиан только вздыхает.

Вот только не надо никаких снисхождений.

Крис вспыхивает и стискивает челюсти, запирая злые слова.

— Крис, — осторожно начинает Себастиан. — Пожалуйста. Прости меня.

Крис молча кивает, по-прежнему не смотря ему в глаза, и Себастиан опускает голову. Он трет шею и медлит, будто не знает, как подступиться к Крису, и со вздохом, будто решившись, говорит:

— Крис, я перед тобой виноват. Я... Просто... — Он явно с трудом подыскивает слова и делает паузу за паузой, но помогать ему Крис не спешит. — Крис, ты, к моему стыду, попал под горячую руку, ведь... Черт. В последнее время за меня принимают практически все решения. Доходит до того, что мне даже не позволено одеться по своему желанию — за меня выбирают стилисты. Я знаю, что сам к этому шел, но в тридцать пять лет оказаться без собственного мнения... — Он замолкает.

Разумеется, Крис понимает, о чем идет речь. Он тоже ходит на мероприятия, посещает церемонии и рауты, только делает это не в пример реже Себастиана, который всерьез занялся собственной карьерой. Настолько всерьез, что практически не спал две недели подряд, прыгая со встречи на интервью, со званого вечера на...

— Ты не сделал и не сказал ничего, что оправдало бы мою реакцию, — говорит наконец Себастиан и хватает его за низ футболки, комкает ткань и не выпускает, подтягиваясь ближе. — Ты такое для меня устроил, а все испоганил. Прости меня.

Крис зажмуривается — он не сможет объяснить, как внутри все кипит и переваривается, как ворочаются булыжники чувств, задетых несправедливыми словами. Себастиан не требует от него никакого ответа — он просто прижимается к нему, дышит в плечо и терпеливо ждет хоть какой-нибудь реакции, и Крис, конечно же, не выдерживает. Стискивает его в объятиях, чувствуя, как злость и обида испаряются, выходя с набежавшими слезами, и как на душе становится легче.

Как нужен ему Себастиан.

— Скажи мне, — просит тот приглушенно. — Не держи в себе.

Проблемы надо проговаривать — это они тоже проходили. Крис как никто другой в жизни Себастиана (по словам самого Себастиана, но сомнений в их правдивости нет, потому что Крис знает свои трудности с эмоциональными отношениями) умеет себя накручивать, и, споткнувшись пару раз на этих ямах, они научились их обходить. Поэтому Крис собирается с мыслями и тихо говорит:

— Ты дал мне понять, что я и все то, что я для тебя делаю, незначительно и неважно. Что ты по-прежнему обособлен и я для тебя чужой.

— Крис, нет, — выдыхает Себастиан и вжимает ладони в его спину. — Нет. Все совсем не так.

— Хорошо, — просто говорит Крис и прячет лицо у него на плече.

* * *

Себастиан куда-то исчезает, но Крис находит, чем заняться. Он придумывает, что можно приготовить на обед, засыпает зерна в свежевымытую кофеварку и как раз успевает разлить кофе по чашкам, когда на кухне появляется Себастиан, молча берет его за руку и ведет наверх.

— Теперь о тебе забочусь я, — сообщает он тоном, не допускающим возражений, и Крис покорно следует за ним наверх. Они останавливаются в спальне. В ванной комнате горит свет, а из-за приоткрытой двери доносится глухой, тяжелый шум льющейся воды, и у Криса появляются кое-какие догадки. Себастиан с невозмутимым лицом снимает с него футболку и бросает на кровать, затем, присев, стягивает с бедер джинсы до самых щиколоток, и Крис переступает через штаны, оказываясь абсолютно обнаженным. — Вперед, — говорит Себастиан, касаясь его спины кончиками пальцев, и Крис идет, повинуясь.

Дверь перед ним распахивается, и перед глазами предстает ванна, полная пены, едва не переваливающейся через край. Себастиан пораженно выдыхает, а Крис расплывается в довольной предвкушающей улыбке и прямым ходом идет к воде.

— Она может быть горячей, — предупреждает Себастиан, на что Крис поднимает глаза:

— Она должна быть горячей.

Он осторожно опускает ногу в воду, которой оказывается едва ли половина ванны, и пена, лопаясь от соприкосновения с кожей, щекочет бедро.

— Потрясающе, — говорит Крис и с наслаждением усаживается в ванну, погружаясь по грудь в горячую обволакивающую воду. Он стонет, когда жар достигает шеи и мурашки бегут по телу. Его глаза закрываются сами собой, и он просто млеет от ощущений, от приятных волн, проходящих по телу.

— Ага, — отзывается Себастиан странным тоном, и Крис распахивает глаза. Тот нависает над ним, глядя сверху вниз, и взгляд у него такой темный, такой хищный, что Крис неосознанно сглатывает накопившуюся слюну, и Себастиан теперь с нескрываемым интересом рассматривает его шею. Усевшись на корточки, он устраивает скрещенные запястья на бортике ванной, и его пальцы касаются пены, которая с тихим потрескиванием продолжает лопаться от контакта с кожей. Их лица теперь почти на одном уровне, но Себастиан предпочитает изучать его горло.

— Пробудились румынские корни? — хрипло спрашивает Крис, и Себастиан вскидывает прищуренные глаза, снова сажая его на крючок взгляда. Крис охотно цепляется за него и лижет нижнюю губу, которая внезапно оказывается сухой и требующей внимания. Себастиан, кажется, думает о том же и потому привстает, снова нависая над ним, и наклоняется так близко, что заслоняет весь свет.

Они соприкасаются губами, и Крис прикрывает глаза, когда Себастиан скользит языком внутрь его приоткрытого рта. Они синхронно стонут, и раздается плеск воды, когда Крис достает руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки, так и не побритой, щетинистой и колючей. Да и сам он не лучше.

Крис дотягивается до руки Себастиана, обхватывает его пальцы своими и утаскивает под воду, и тот, чувствуя, чего от него хочет Крис, вспыхивает глазами, не разрывая поцелуя, и крепче сжимает ладонь.

* * *

Вечер застает их порядком утомившимися после, в общем-то, совершенно ленивого дня. Они растеклись по кровати, спутавшись ногами и руками так, что не разобраться, где чьи, и часы, отстукивающие время до окончания выходных, сейчас их самый главный враг.

Крис поворачивает голову к Себастиану и видит, что тот, отразив его движение, сейчас глядит ему прямо в глаза. Там, в глубине бездонных зрачков, скрываются тайны, и некоторые из них он так никогда и не узнает. Не то что бы этого хотелось, но порой желание слиться с Себастианом воедино преодолевает все обозначенные разумом адекватные пределы и приходится сдерживаться. Как правило, это желание все-таки усмиряется — как сейчас, например, когда Себастиан тянет их соединенные ладони к своему лицу и прижимается губами к костяшкам пальцев Криса.

— Я еще кое-что приготовил, — сверившись со временем, говорит Крис, и Себастиан смотрит на него с любопытством. Крис размыкает руки и приподнимается на локтях, с сожалением произнося: — Нам нужно спуститься вниз.

Себастиан кивает и, распутав их руки и ноги, слезает с кровати. Крис наблюдает за ним — если Себастиан поблизости, то Крис всегда наблюдает за ним, и ничего с этим поделать нельзя, — и предупреждает:

— Только оденься потеплее. Как можно теплее. Максимально теплее.

Он получает скептический взгляд и демонстративно приподнятую джинсовую куртку.

— Это все, что у меня есть. Ты же видел, в чем меня забирал.

— Да я сам ничуть не лучше, — ворчит Крис, перекатываясь к краю кровати и поднимаясь на ноги. — У меня только толстовка, но я видел в шкафу внизу обнадеживающее множество теплых пледов, поэтому я все еще могу рассчитывать, что все получится.

Себастиан приподнимает брови, но никак это не комментирует.

Крис проводит его на кухню, не дав включить свет. Они продвигаются почти на ощупь, но освещения с улицы, струящегося сквозь нужную ему стеклянную дверь, оказывается достаточно, чтобы ничего не задеть. Они останавливаются около нее, и Крис выжидает несколько мгновений, а затем щелкает выключателем, и на веранде зажигается несколько старинных фонариков, озаряя покачивающиеся широкие деревянные качели на толстых цепях. Солнце клонится к западу, и закат постепенно начинает разливаться вдали, окрашивая небо над ними в фиолетовый цвет.

Себастиан так и стоит, глядя на улицу и прижимая к себе все найденные пледы, а Крис, не теряя времени, заваривает им крепкий сладкий чай. По кухне разносится аромат бергамота, и Себастиан оборачивается, находит Криса и улыбается ему одними глазами.

Они выходят на веранду, и Себастиан закутывает Криса как можно надежнее. Он держит чай в огромных кружках и смеется, а Себастиан стреляет суровыми взглядами, но видно же, видно, как ему все это нравится. Крис усаживается на качели, оставив одну ногу на полу, и Себастиан, замотанный в несколько пледов, садится следом, спиной к Крису, и придвигается ближе, прижимаясь к его груди. Он закидывает ноги на качели и набрасывает края пледов на стопы, ерзает и наконец успокаивается. Крис, опуская руки, приобнимает его за плечи и передает одну кружку. Себастиан делает глоток и блаженно стонет.

Закат наливается сочными цветами, пуская в стороны длинные желто-оранжевые стрелы, на стыке с небом переходящие в густую зелень, и холод, едва коснувшись их, отступает, гонимый настроением и теплом.

Крис отталкивается ногой, и качели отклоняются вбок и возвращаются обратно, раскачиваясь с еле заметной амплитудой. Себастиан запрокидывает голову, трется виском о его подбородок, но не может оторвать взгляда от заката, яркого и пронзительного, почти слепящего.

— Я так боялся, что сегодня тоже будет пасмурно, — шепчет Крис. Себастиан ничего не отвечает — только сжимает его руку, лежащую поперек живота, и переплетает их пальцы. Крис целует его в шею, за ухом, улавливая почти стершийся аромат гвоздики, и вдыхает его полной грудью, наслаждаясь истаивающими терпкими нотками.

Эти слова рвутся с языка, прорастая из груди, рвутся так настойчиво, что не перебить их ничем. Крис сдерживается сколько может, глотает горячий чай, который обжигающей волной падает внутрь, согревая. Не сводит глаз с солнца, уходящего за горизонт, и молчит, молчит что есть сил, но когда Себастиан роняет голову ему на плечо, не выдерживает. Слова вырываются из него, как ревущее пламя из глотки дракона, такие же неудержимые, необоримые.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он Себастиану на ухо, и тот вдруг вот уже смотрит не на закат, а на него, в него, в самое неприкрытое нутро. Улыбка скользит по губам Себастиана, и он тянется к Крису и замирает на расстоянии волоска. Его лицо так близко. Его дыхание такое горячее.

— И я тебя люблю, — говорит наконец Себастиан, и Крис внезапно снова может дышать. Кислород врывается в легкие, опьяняя, и он прижимается к ладони Себастиана, легшей на его щеку, накрывает своей рукой и не может отвести взгляда от таких же пьяных, безумных глаз. — И я, — тише повторяет Себастиан. — Что есть, то есть.

— Что есть, то есть, — вторит Крис, не сдерживая улыбки.

Солнце последними лучами освещает их лица, но они не замечают ничего, кроме друг друга.


End file.
